


The Night We Met

by TheDorkyTomboy



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkyTomboy/pseuds/TheDorkyTomboy
Relationships: Bryce Walker/Original Female Character(s)





	The Night We Met

Hey. You might not know me. But that's fine, because soon it's not gonna matter anyways.

Liberty High School has a pretty bad reputation. Even before the school board realized that the kids didn't have great mental health, and definitely before kids started either killing themselves or being killed. Regardless, anyone connected to Hannah Baker was affected in someway by her death. Whether it was her friends or simply some of her classmates. And obviously we know by now everything that went on afterwards with Clay Jensen and all of the others. But there was something they didn't know, or more so didn't find out. Hannah wasn't the only person that came from Ridgeview to Liberty. However, this person didn't quite make it to Junior year at Liberty and she could've been partially responsible of how Hannah had decided to end her life. Ashley Vroman had been a sophomore at Liberty high and right before the end of the year, she had disappeared. Some believed that she moved, others that she killed herself, but most believed that she was simply gone. Of course, the only person who knows what actually happened to her is herself. But there were two people at Liberty who knew of her current status. Tony Padilla and Bryce Walker. And obviously Bryce Walker is no longer around. But Tony...boy does he have much to tell.


End file.
